muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scotty J.
Another happy to see you Hey, Scott -- it's good to see you here! I hope you're doing well. Lots has changed on the wiki since July, so let me know if you have any questions :-) — Scott (talk) 22:19, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :Hi Scott, thanks for the message. Things are busy as always. The Wiki is incredible and has grown into a great resource. One wishes it could published. Good stuff. I've been in and out since July but I wish there wasn't so much time between when I can work on the Discography. Are any changes in particular that I should know about? In the Discography section? Scotty J. 23:53, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::Oh gosh, where would I begin? I've been working on Super Grover pretty furiously recently. I'd like to find some more sketches for that -- if you've got anything to add, that would be great. Some of our best work has been featued in Today on Muppet Wiki, so you might have fun checking that out. Hope you have some time to play around! — Scott (talk) 01:41, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Happy to see you Hey babe: Your question about the community portal made me realize that I haven't told you how happy I am that you came back to the wiki. The formatting you've been doing on the albums pages looks really cool. I added a bunch of albums in the last month or so, and some track listings, but I didn't bother to try to make the formatting consistent at all. I think putting the song credits under the title in smaller type looks amazing. -- Danny (talk) 22:56, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Image removal I took care of those deletions you ask for. -- Scarecroe 22:11, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Albums Hey Scott. How do you feel about making a Sesame Street Albums category and putting both records and CDs in there? Or does it make more sense the way it is now? You've gone to town on this area, so I thought I'd ask you. -- Scarecroe 14:54, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Cool, I already started doing it with the CDs. I'll switch the records over if you haven't started already. -- Scarecroe 17:24, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) SS episode images Hey Scott, I've been using a 300 pixels wide rule for all the title cards and screenshots I've posted. If you want to use that, that's golden with me. :And yeah, addictive just about covers it. Danny and I have been talking about how this is the sort of thing we've always wanted to do. I'm a list freak, so this is perfect. -- Scarecroe 01:56, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Album images Hey Scott, that's a great idea. I was thinking of suggesting a guidline for images. That we keep them within 300x300 pixels to do our best in keeping away from copyright violation. :As for uploading, there's an "Upload file" link in the left sidebar of every page. You can give your image a description and once it's uploaded, it will show you the title format. Use it like so in a page... --''Scarecroe 23:59, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC)'' ::Hey Scotty: The album pages are awesome. Liner notes and everything! The images look great, too. Yay! -- Toughpigs 04:19, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Posting on talk pages Hey Scott: I made a new page today explaining how to use talk pages -- . I saw you posting on Scott H's talk page without a signature, so I wanted to tell you about that. There's absolutely no way for me to post this message without sounding like a total prick. I think I need to accept that. -- Toughpigs 23:16, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) Welcome! Hey Scotty! I'm glad to see you here, getting down to business with the Sesame music. That's awesome. :I saw that you put yourself on the Community portal page, and then took yourself out again -- can I put you back on again? :Let me know if you have any questions... -- Toughpigs 03:51, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Cool, I added you to the Community Portal page. You'll definitely get the hang of things as you play around... -- Toughpigs 13:41, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC)